Boom Town: The Plot
Boomtown: The Plot + Extras ''' '''The Plot After the events at Downing Street, all of the Slitheen were killed. Or so we thought… It appeared that Blon Fel Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen had an emergency teleport device, which she used to teleport her and her skinsuit out a way to safety. Not landing in the ideal place… A skip on the Isle of Dogs. Blon Fel Fotch soon got back on track, by getting to Cardiff and managing to be elected as the Mayor. She proposed to build a Nuclear power station which happened to be under the rift. Mr Cleaver, an expert on power stations had noticed the power station would melt down when it gets to capacity. Then taking his results to Blon, she had worked out someone had noticed. Enquiring that he had only showed his results to her, which he claimed that he had. Blon then says “Wise move.” With Mr Cleaver looking at the schematics again, she begins to unmask. With Mr Cleaver, turning around he gets pushed to the ground by Blon with her shortly killing him. After doing a presentation to some journalists, Cathy Salt chases Blon up and tells her of her findings online. Blon then tells Cathy for a word in private, with the gas exchange intervening on the way to where they were going, Blon leads her into the toilets. Blon goes into the toilet with Cathy standing outside of it. Blon begins to unmask in the toilets, using the excuse “The lights are always on the blink.” (The light from the compression field.) When she has fully unmasked and hung her skinsuit up, she carries on with the conversation. With Blon about to kill her, she mentions her boyfriend which makes Blon think and then she sits down. Cathy when asks her about her family, which you can see it makes Blon upset by thinking of them. The Doctor then sees a newspaper with Margaret on the front of it. Then heading to where she is. With Blon being located, everybody moves in and is able to catch her. They then take her back in and ask her about her nuclear power station she is building. She claims that she doesn’t know about the rift, (but of course she is a Slitheen: it is meant to be there.) The Doctor then finds the extrapolator, which is also part of her plan. Then they take her back to the TARDIS, with the Doctor then taking her out for a meal later on. With her 3 attempts to kill him failing she is then taken back to the TARDIS where the rift then begins. With her making the TARDIS getting opened up, she stares into the heart of it: then she is turned back into an egg, so she can begin her life again: a fresh start. People Killed (on programme): · Mr Cleaver – Had seen that the power station would explode. She had killed a lot less people on the programme this time. Extras A few notes for you, if you noticed as well: · When she unmasked, the light was light blue. · The compression beams were also not as ‘fresh’ as they were in AoL and WWIII. · Her skin looked drier, than in AoL and WWIII. (Aging?) · She didn’t fart, only her stomach rumbled. · She was able just to unzip her arm. With Blon being the last one in her family, she was even more determined to destroy Earth: to get revenge.